Only the stars to guide them
by tegan morrison
Summary: Aragorn has returned from his quest. Arwen missed him. A nice little piece of fluff. resubmission Please Reveiw.


"Grandpa, Grandpa!. What do those two stars say?" the little elfish boy asked eagerly. His grandfather promised to teach him the stories of the stars. The little boy would of confused most onlookers. A persons ears were a formidable tale of their blood, elfish ears with their graceful slated point or simple man ears, small dwarf ears or no ears at all could signify some dark couplings. This little boys ears were not a familiar sight in middle earth, his ears we're neither man ears not elfish, he had what seemed the making of a graceful point which somehow became stunted. His grandfather couldn't care less, his grandchild was a symbol of the undying union between elves and men. However, Elrond's personal value was placed on the more important symbolism of his daughter Arwen's undying love for Aragorn.

"Those stars" began Elrond, almost sadly "are your mothers and fathers stars" he finished. "Why are they so close together?" the little boy asked sadly, memories of his mother or father always made him sad." Because they loved each other very much" said Elrond "and don't you see yours, is very close too". "Because they loved me very much?" he asked hopefully. "Yes" said Elrond quietly, "well what story do they tell?". Elrond new not to hold anything back, being an elf he was told how they came to this world from a very young age. "Well" Elrond began." Well, Very long ago..."

"Arwen, Arwen. Arwen this isn't funny!!" yelled Aragorn even though he had to restrain from laughing himself.

"Fine" said Arwen happily, pulling Aragorn close to her for a kiss. Ah, the simple pleasures of life. After months of agonising strain all was at peace, well for now, and he could enjoy the beauty of his one love for at least a week.

"Arwen, council meeting" he whispered, "You've already made a prior engagement" she said playfully. Aragorn couldn't help but smile, "I've missed you too" he said, "but...". Arwen didn't wait for him to finish, "but you've only just arrived and you need to talk to Frodo" she concluded. "Yes" he said kissing her hand, "I promise I will see you later", he said quickly grabbing his sword from the forest earth and running toward the terrace. He allowed himself a last look back, her smile warmed his heart.

"You're late" said Elrond smiling. He was smiling because Arwen hadn't been this happy for months, even his annoyance at Aragorn's unpunctual manner couldn't dent this perfect day. His daughters smile made all the difference from her cold lonely demeanour of only a few weeks ago.

"I apologise" Aragorn said quickly taking a seat next to Frodo. He has to move fast and be quite.

"The fellowship has succeeded, even though in doing so lost two of it's loyal members. They have succeeded in bringing a permeant end to the destruction of the ring" said Elrond. "Those life's that were lost were not lost in vain, and now we can make a start on re-building middle earth". Elrond nodded slightly to the counsel. The task was done, the earth was safe and now the legends and myths that would remain after they were gone or perhaps still lingering somewhere in the forests would only remain legends, would only remain myths.

The different members of each race took their turn to smile, finding solace and fooled themselves into thinking they too had done something in accomplishing this quest. Elrond glance back at the weary Frodo, whom was now dreaming of arriving back to his shire with Bilbo. "I would like to finish this meeting by saying on behalf of each leader here that we are all very much appreciative of what you have done for us Frodo".

Cries of 'here here' rang out from each council member. Frodo smiled meekly, Sam, Mary and Pippin just looked proudly onto their friend. Aragorn squeezed Frodo's shoulder. Elrond cleared his throat finally taking into account Frodo's tired weary gaze, it was time to leave him to his thoughts. "Yes, Yes. I'm sure he knows that were proud of him. This meeting is adjourned".

Aragorn looked up and had just noticed Arwen's face which was partly hidden behind a column. He couldn't resist the urge, he quickly walked toward her, and she smiled, positively delighted that he was playing along. "Now have you proved that you are not weak?" she asked teasing him happily pulling on his sleeve. "You don't have to tease me Arwen." He tried to sound hurt but nothing could dampen his mood. He finally felt like he was home. Or at least one of his homes, his thoughts lingered back to that of Gondor and the throne that was waiting for him. She noticed the familiar cloud cross her lovers face and still found her own reasons to smile "I do have to tease you- but there is something else I have to do" and with that she gave him the tiniest kiss on the lips and sauntered away leaving Aragorn looking wonderfully confused.

_Later That Evening_

Aragorn felt like an idiot, he just stood there watching the nobles be announced. He was so bored and in need of some kind of calm, whether it be in the form of a pint or his pipe. He never smoked or drank in front of elves, He wanted to make a good impression on them because he had always hoped hat one day he would ask Arwen to be his bride. It seemed like that impression would be needed sooner rather then later. He kept looking nervously around him, he saw a few familiar faces and tried to coax himself onto concentrating on those. His thoughts were about to turn to his home troubles again until he was interrupted.

"The Lady Arwen of Rivendale" Shouted the rather short announcer in an ugly jacket- Aragorn couldn't understand why people insisted on wearing lilac. He quickly abandoned his thoughts and looked at Arwen. He couldn't move, she wore a pale blue dress, the sheer fabric settled innocently and yet very proactively on her curves. A light crown which had a pale blue stone was carefully perched on her head, she looked every bit the queen Aragorn knew she would be.

He quickly went to escort her, taking her fingers gingerly into his palm. Arwen let him lead her down the staircase, ignoring all the rumours being whispered around her as she arrived at the dance floor. She didn't let him talk but quickly pulled him into the surrounding forest. She was afraid that if her heart pounded about in her chest any louder he would hear it. Between rushed breaths and the adrenaline she began to kiss Aragorn.

"Wait" he murmured realizing where this might go, wishing it would but he had to attempt to conserve not only his honour but hers. "You said that you would see me later" she replied teasingly kissing him one more, her lips knocking her thoughts of chivalry and of a gentlemanly nature clear out of his head. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the white slip he suspected might be under that dress and better yet what would be under that slip. She pulled him towards her as she leaned back on a tree.

Pulling on his sleeve she was urging him on top her, being a man of honour and task was a hard one. "Arwen.." Aragorn groaned. "I, we can't, You" He stuttered." You don't think that after 10 years of being a ranger I didn't learn some self control do you?" he asked, his cool demeanour melted away as quickly as his chaste intentions.

"No" she admitted "But you can't tell me that after two years of polite kisses and tender hugs that you couldn't have been looking forward to this". "Arwen, I'm not worth it" He said "A fish might love a bird but where would they live?" he asked. "Well I shall just have to take you to the heavens" she laughed, her smile radiated and helped Aragorn to think that perhaps pre-martial sex wasn't so bad, it was after all love, that's all that mattered.

Aragorn cupped her cheek and nuzzled her neck. "Aragorn the only reason that I would ask you to stop is if you didn't love me", Aragorn stopped dead, Shocked at the acusations.

"Arwen be it on Heavens or Earth, I will love you" he announced. Arwen smiled again, "then you should have no problems". It was Aragorn's turn to smile, his once graceful nimble fingers turned clumsy as he began to try and undo her clothes, and stroke her skin as gently as he could muster. Slowly making his way to her final clasp and kissing her all the while he felt the entire world melt away and the wonderful feeling of something simply being right settled in. Arwen sighed happily, rather drunk with lust and love, as he laid her down upon their grassy wedding bed. As their clothes fell to the soft earth and their light pleasurable moans and whimpers filled the air, the future King and Queen shared their fist night with only the stars to guide them and their love to warm them. Cradling each other under the light of the full moon. 

* * *

_I don't own Lord of the Rings or the characters.  
I'd just like to say that when I first posted this story it was riddled with spelling mistakes and horrible grammar, well, really it still is but none the less. When I published it for the first time it was my first fanfiction. I was really very scared and about ten people took the time to write me very nice and encouraging reviews and I'd like to take this chance to thank them. If they hadn't I mightn't of continued writing. I'm sorry I didn't save your names but a thank you is still a thank you._


End file.
